The Legend of Others
by Dahlia Rei
Summary: When the K.V. virus rips the world apart people from all walks of life must come together to try and survive this living nightmare and continue the human race. But not every one who survives is interested in the continuity of the species.


1

Lena

Lena ran her hands through her hair. It was hot day, hot even for Phoenix Arizona. Usually the Hospital where she was doing her internship was cool and well ventilated. Not today. Somehow the air conditioning unit had broken or over heated or fired. But it made wandering the halls of surgical floor almost unbearable.

At least she wasn't a nurse, she told herself again as she signed the bottom of her last chart. The nurses where the ones the patients were blaming for the heat, despite the hospitals best efforts to keep everyone calm and cool.

Lena glanced down at her watch; she'd been on the clock almost 36 hours now. She handed the chart she was working on back to a very frazzled looking nurse and headed back to her locker to get a hair tie. She walked down the hall and passed her resident as she went.

"Masterson?" he asked, checking his watch, "are you still here?"

"Uh yeah I am. There's just a lot to do with the air being broken and that cancer cure finally being available to the public. I just wanted to help and out and scrub in where I was needed." Lena smiled sheepishly. In truth she was just trying to clock as many hours in the O.R. as she could.

But Dr. Adams wasn't fooled. "Go home Masterson, you're tired, you're sweaty, and you're starting to smell," he laughed a little at the thought, "and you're starting to scare the patients. Go home clean up and rest. I don't want to see you back here until this time tomorrow."

"But sir," she tried to protest.

"Masterson who's your resident surgeon?"

"You are sir."

"And does that mean that you get to argue with me about what I say?"

"No," Lena said sounding defeated.

"So when I tell you to go home and get some rest, what are you going to do?"

Lena sighed, "go home and get some rest."

Dr. Adams smiled, "see you tomorrow then." He smiled triumphantly and turned away. After a second he turned back to Lena. "Have you heard any of the rumors about the side effects of this cancer wonder drug?"

"Side effects?" Lena asked, "no I haven't heard anything why?"

"Its' nothing," he said smiling again. "Just some wild rumors circulating around the hospital."

Lena stared for a moment, but Dr. Adams turned and walked away before she could say anything else. Lena looked after him for a moment, but then she sighed again and went to her locker. She pulled out her purse and slipped her shape-ups off. She sat down and wiggled her toes, her feet ached but the shoes were making a real difference in how bad her feet hurt after work.

"Hey Lena you headed out?" a voice called from behind her.

Lena turned to see her fellow second year intern Kyle standing at his locker behind her. "Yeah Adams sent me home. Old bastard said I can't come back until tomorrow."

"Sucks," Kyle said amused. "But all the more surgeries for me."

"Yeah good luck with that," Lean said, "half the hospital got transferred when the air broke and the other half is here for that damn wonder drug. The boards quite."

"Is that available now?' Kyle asked, "I'll have to call my grandpa and let him know."

"Dude you're grandpa has cancer?" Lena asked.

"I don't really talk about it," Kyle said. He grabbed his name badge out of his locker and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys, "suddenly a nap sounds fantastic."

Tyler

Some one was shrieking somewhere behind him. But he wasn't going to stop. He kept running like the devil was on his heels, and they were. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong. K.V. had been working like a dream. It didn't matter what kind of cancer people had or what stage it was in, K.V. just annihilated it. For a few weeks they had felt like gods among men. They had taken one of the most deadly diseases know to man and stopped it in its tracks.

I wasn't until the first human patient, patient Zero, and started to show unusual signs that they even realized something was wrong. But by then the K.V. had been released to the general populous. Dr. Krippin said that everything could still be ok if they could just contain the people who had been exposed.

But no one could have predicted then that it would be blood and air born. It jumped and by the time they realized it, it was already too late.

Tyler continued to run down the long poorly lit hallway. He could see the door about 1,000 feet in front of him now. The sun was streaming in through the small window set just above the center of the door. If he could just get to the sun light it would all be ok.

But he could hear them behind him now. The sound of their bare feet and hands slapping the cold pavement as they chased him like a pack of ravenous wolves chasing their pray. Tyler called on every last ounce of strength he had to push himself further and faster to the door. He had to make it. He had to warn the world. Or at least Dr. Neville, if anyone could fix this he could. He had to make it.

Five hundred feet now, he was so close he thought he could almost feel the heat from the sun on his hands and face. He just had to keep going. Something behind him screeched and unearthly cry and for a moment the hall rang in response. Tyler's ears hurt so bad he thought he might pass out from the sound.

Despite what his brain was telling him, Tyler turned his head to see how close they were. Less than twenty feet behind him now and gaining fast, it was going to be damn close. Too damn close for comfort.

A hundred feet now, Tyler pulled out his security key card got ready to punch his code. Suddenly the light streaming in from outside faded away. It was being blocked somehow. Time seemed to suddenly slow as more adrenalin pumped into his system. He had been counting on the sun to slow the creatures down. Now he wasn't sure he would make it out, this place, this hidden lab would become his tomb as it had for some many others.

Fifty feet, the sun was still blocked.

Thirty feet, they were right on his heels now.

Twenty feet he stuck his hand out an got ready to swipe the badge.

Fifteen feet, one of the creatures snapped and almost caught him by his lab coat.

Ten feet, everything was happening so fast now.

Five feet, Tyler swiped his badge and tried to punch his code form a distance. But her missed a number and had to start again.

Three feet.

The door.


End file.
